


What Matters Of The Heart

by ThinkOfThink



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Onichan AU, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkOfThink/pseuds/ThinkOfThink
Summary: Following her akumatization Chat Nuit (Luka) takes Marinette home and they have talk





	What Matters Of The Heart

Chat Nuit landed on top of the bakery with Marinette in his arms. He looked down at the girl who was smiling up at him, he smiled back. The girl had been through a lot today and so had he. He didn't believe Plagg when he said Marinette was in love with him, and he should have.

"Thank you Chat Nuit" Marinette said as she got out of his arms with the rose in her hands. Luka stared at the rose for a bit longer then he needed to. His heart feeling something he only ever felt around another certain girl.

Marinette noticed his staring and smiled. "'Oh this This is the rose Luka gave me a few months back. It means a lot to me". Her face suddenly changed from smiling to sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Marinette sighed. "It''s just that...Luka means so much to me and I...well...I-"

"You're in love with him?" Chat Nuit interrupted. He already knew the answer, she had confessed it when she akumatized.

Marinette nodded her head. "Yeah. But..." she cut herself off for a few seconds before speaking again. ""Him and Chloe are a thing now". She looked like she was about to cry.

Chat Nuit shook his head. "They are not dating. And they are not friends either." He had tried his best to be nice to Chloe, but after this? Not anymore.

Marinette's eyes widened. "But...the picture".

Chat Nuit shook his head. "Chloe took the picture of kissing m-Luka against his will and sent it to everybody to make people think they were dating. Me and Ladybettle have dealt with her in the past. She's a liar, uses money to get her way, and her hatred for Ladybettle has made her a recurring enemy".

'Something I failed to see until now'. Luka thought as he clenched his fist.

"So," Marinette's voice tore him from his thoughts. "So I was akumatized over nothing'". Despite just figuring out that her crush was not dating anyone, she still seemed rather sad. "I hurt so many people over a picture". She had tears in her eyes.

Chat Nuit gasped and approached her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Marinette listen to me. It's not your thought. You had no idea Luka and Chloe were not dating and the picture made it seemed it they were. If anyone is to blame, it's Chloe for kissing Luka without his consent, taking a picture of it, and sending it; and Papilio Xuthus for akumatizing you into Amour-Démon. Please don't be upset with yourself over what happened today".

Marinette smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Chat Nuit". She put her hands around him and hugged him.

Luka felt his heart flutter and felt a familiar feeling. A feeling that he only ever felt around Ladybettle. It quickly dawned on him that he was in love with Marinette. He loved Ladybettle so much, but she was in love with somebody else. She had told him it was best move on, but he could never could find someone that he loved as much as her.

But as he looked down at the girl who was hugging him, he thought that she could be the one. He brought his arms around her and hugged her back.

After the hug broke off, Marinette said thank you one more time. 

Chat Nuit smiled and said "You're welcome Marinette. I've got to go, but maybe you should call Luka and asks him if he wants to go out sometime. I'm sure he will say yes."

Marinette smiled and said "I will."

Chat smiled and said "Good. See you later Marinette".

(X)

Luka laid on his bed when he felt his phone vibrate. 

A call from Marinette. 

He smiled and answered it.

**Author's Note:**

> Nuit = Night. So Chat Nuit = Night Cat  
> Amour-Démon = Love-Demon  
> Papilio Xuthus = Butterfly in Japan (guess which mom is Hawk Moth in this AU)


End file.
